


Blue Skies, Blue Eyes, New Horizons

by TinyPumpkinKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, I am given life that that is a tag, M/M, broganes, hello yes I am back on my bullshit, the animal crossing crossover that no one needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPumpkinKisses/pseuds/TinyPumpkinKisses
Summary: Klance x animal crossingThat...... that's all I got, fam.Fueled by fever dreams and a hatred for capitalism.For Panda, who always cheers my crack ideas on.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro, Tanukichi | Tom Nook/Tsunekichi | Redd
Kudos: 8





	Blue Skies, Blue Eyes, New Horizons

Shiro blinked in surprise at the paper Keith had shown him. 

…Island Getaway Package?

Keith, oblivious to Shiro's confusion, kept on. "and then there were these little guys at the travel office selling these at half price AND you got an iced coconut drink!" Keith licked his lips. "Non dairy! How could I say no?"

Shiro stammered out of his daze. "I… I can't let you take this!" He tried unsuccessfully to shove the envelope back into Keith's hands. "It's too much! Too long! You have a job…"

Keith's smile shifted into a glare. "A job I hate that I've only been at 3 months." 

Shiro crossed his arms, forgetting he still held the envelope with the itinerary and tickets. 

"And!" Keith continued, "it's MY job, I can hate it if I want! That's what you DO at jobs. You hate them." 

Shiro paused in kicking at his gym bag on the floor. "Wait, why were you at the travel agency?"

Keith looked suddenly guilty. "Matt and his family wanted to look into options for the honeymoon." Keith tried not to groan as Shiro got that dumb little smile that showed up whenever Matt was brought up as his fiancé. "I wanted to make sure they weren't overdoing it. Besides" he tried to disguise his discomfort, "You were the one complaining that about needing space after the wedding for all three of us. This way you don't have to worry about it for a while!" 

The forced smile was not fooling Shiro. "You didn't have to do this," he reassured Keith. "You know you always have a home here." 

"I know…"

"I also know that you get that wanderlust tapping your toes." Shiro sighed. He was always going to worry for Keith. But that didn't help when they were BOTH decidedly adults and could theoretically look after themselves. 

Keith reached out a hand and stopped Shiro's thoughts with a touch and wide smile. "Don't worry, big BROOO." Shiro groaned. Keith only got chummy like that when he was buttering Shiro up. "It'll be JUST like I'm still here!" Keith's grin widened, "Because most of my stuff will still be here! I'm only taking a backpack and a few things!" He shoved Shiro backwards, grabbing the envelope of information with a quick motion and booking it upstairs to his room to pack. 

"No!" shouted Shiro, chasing after him. "You take ALL your gross goth posters and stuff! No! Keith?" Shiro banged on the locked door. "Keith you take all of it and I can have a gym agaaaiiinn!"

\------------

"… the first to congratulate you on your wise decision to sign up for this adventure…"

Keith blinked owlishly a the two in front him. He had to get up way earlier that usual, even with his shifts at the coffeeshop but all the coffee in the universe couldn't have prepared him for the bizarre peppiness in front of him. He knew that with all the diplomatic treaties that followed First Contact in the past 20 years there would be an influx of alien life, but for the life of him it looked like two small raccoons in dapper little leafy shirts were checking him in. 

"…with you to help you get settled…"

Maybe more like red pandas? Where did they get the names Timmy and Tommy? Looking at keychains in a rest stop on the way to Earth? Keith handed over his application and pertinent details then stepped to the side as they took his picture for his ID. Why did he need an ID for an island getaway? Shouldn't his work already? He distractedly answered a few more questions to the two (boys?) as they finished checking him in with one last question in the weird, echoing way they had. 

"If you could only bring ONE thing with you to a deserted island, what would it be?" 

This brought Keith crashing into the conversation again as he clutched his bag to him defensively as the two rattled off suggestions to him.

"…a sleeping bag?"  
"…a lamp?"  
"…some food?"  
"….something to kill time?"

Well, he had no problem sleeping on the ground, and could see in the dark fairly well. His camping trips with Shiro left him with a fairly good foraging skills as neither could really cook, so he supposed "I guess something to kill the time with" while glancing at his bag and wondering if he should have packed more. 

"How interesting…" said one. Tommy, maybe?

"Oh!" replied the other, seeing Keith's discomfort. "I'm sorry, that was just a hypothetical question."

"Nook Inc. will fully cover all of your basic needs." continued the first. ""Yes, yes!" the two chimed in unison. 

An eerily familiar voice chimed in on the intercom, a dulcet, masculine voice informing them all that it was time to board for his island getaway package. The two in front on him seemed overwhelmed with excitement at this news, and herded Keith and his lone bag onto the plane and to adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this is going to go. If you like, def leave (HA) a comment.


End file.
